Una vez mas
by Scarlett-Owl
Summary: sé que no quieres saber nada de mí, y te prometo que después de esta llamada me alejare de ti completamente si así lo quieres, pero por favor escúchame...


El timbre de su celular comenzó a sonar con una de sus canciones favoritas. La pelirosa lo tomo logrando distinguir el número de una de sus amigas más cercanas. No tenía ganas de hablar con alguien por teléfono, en realidad, Luka no tenía ganas de nada, pero sabía que si no contestaba el teléfono seguiría sonando toda la tarde, así que presiono el pequeño botón verde y acerco su celular oído.

—hola Rin, ¿Qué ocurre? —contesto la pelirosa sin animo alguno.

— _perdón por molestar Luka, pero necesitaba que escucharas algo importante_ —se oyó la voz de Rin desde la bocina _— ¿estas ocupada?—_

Estaba tentada a responder que sí, pero al final decidió no mentir, tal vez una plática con una vieja amiga le haría olvidar el amargo recuerdo que aún se encontraba en su mente.

—No, en realidad tengo tiempo—respondió la pelirosa— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que escuche?—

No hubo respuesta inmediata, sino que se escuchaba algo de ruido y uno que otro murmuro que no podía lograr entender.

— ¿Rin? ¿Sigues ahí?—pregunto Luka pensando que posiblemente la rubia no tendría buena recepción o algo así.

— _¿Luka?—_ se oyó nuevamente a través de la bocina, solo que no era la voz de Rin, pero reconocía perfectamente al dueño de la voz, y era de la persona de la que menos quería saber en estos momentos. Alejo el celular de su oído.

— _Por favor no cuelgues_ —volvió a hablar esa voz adivinando lo que la pelirosa estaba a punto de hacer. Luka frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de finalizar la llamada, pero en el último segundo no pudo hacerlo y volvió a acercar el teléfono a ella.

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto con hostilidad. Un suspiro se oyó desde el otro lado, conociéndolo, lo más posible es que hubiera estado aguantando el aire esperando a que ella hablara.

— _Necesitaba hablar contigo_ — Se oía el dolor en su voz, pero Luka no respondió a pesar de haberlo notado— _sé que no quieres saber nada de mí, y te prometo que después de esta llamada me alejare de ti completamente si así lo quieres, pero por favor escúchame_ —

—¿y ni siquiera tienes el valor como para hablarme a la cara?—pregunto Luka con cierto tono de indiferencia.

— _no sales de tu casa, me bloqueaste en todas tus redes sociales y, se bien que también bloqueaste mi numero desde tu celular así que tampoco puedo hablarte desde mi teléfono, esta fue la única forma que encontré para volver a hablar contigo_ —se justificó el chico. El chico tenía razón, Luka recordaba haber hecho todo eso cuando las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—De acuerdo, te escucho Gakupo—dijo Luka—aunque se me hace injusto que ahora quieras hablar cuando fuiste tú el que no quiso escuchar mis palabras—

— _lo sé, estaba bastante…confundido, por eso es que ahora quiero hablar_ —dijo el pelimorado— _quiero enmendar uno de los tantos errores que cometí, la última vez que nos vimos ambos dijimos cosas horribles, me deje llevar y ahora me arrepiento por lo que te dije ¿podrías perdonarme por eso?—_

—si nada más lo haces para aliviar tu conciencia, entonces te perdono—dijo Luka tratando de no sonar molesta. Un simple lo siento no cambiaba lo que había pasado, lo que Gakupo le había dicho aquella vez le había dolido más de lo que pudiera imaginar— ¿eso era todo?—

Luka espero una respuesta, pero no oyó nada por parte del chico.

—adiós—Luka no quería prolongar esa llamada más de lo necesario.

— _No, aun no es todo_ — dijo rápidamente Gakupo.

— ¿Qué más quieres decir?—pregunto Luka dejándose caer en el sillón.

— _¿Cómo has estado?—_ pregunto el peli morado, cambiando el tema como si se tratara de una simple conversación casual.

—eso no te importa—dijo la chica con brusquedad—no trates de que las cosas sean como antes porque de una vez te digo que no lo lograras—

— _Luka_ …—Gakupo musito su nombre con dolor, pero Luka siguió hablando.

— ¿crees que un lo siento será suficiente para borrar lo que paso? ¡¿Acaso crees que tienes el derecho para jugar con los sentimientos de la gente?! ¡¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar como me hiciste sentir?!—Luka abrazo sus rodillas con su mano libre en el momento en el que sintió que su voz se quebraba —no tienes idea de cuando me dolió que las cosas terminaran así—

— _no eres la única a la que le duele, si te soy sincero, no he podido dormir desde ese día_ —dijo Gakupo a través de la bocina— _aún se me hace difícil recordar ese momento sin sentirme así, pero sé que me lo merezco_ —

—Creo que colgare—sentía como las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta y su vista se volvía borrosa por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—ya te disculpaste, te perdone, eso era todo ¿cierto? Si seguimos con esta llamada, estoy segura de que nos sentiremos aun peor—

— _Ya te perdí, ¿Cómo podría sentirme peor?—_ contesto Gakupo soltando una pequeña risa apagada— _Luka, en serio lo lamento, lamento no haber querido escucharte, lamento no haber confiado en ti, lamento haberte herido, en serio lo lamento_ —

—Está bien, yo también lo lamento—dijo Luka mirando hacia el suelo—lamento haberte gritado, lamento haberte hecho sentir así, y también lo siento por haberte bloqueado en redes sociales—

— _Entonces, ¿eso significa que estamos en buenos términos?—_ pregunto el peli morado. Tal vez las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, pero al menos podrían volver a mirarse a la cara cuando volvieran a encontrarse.

—creo que si—respondió Luka. Llego otro momento de silencio, pero no era un silencio tenso como los anteriores en la conversación, esta vez el silencio se sentía más ligero, como si después de un día lluvioso volvieran a ver el cielo despejarse un poco.

— _Hey—_ dijo Gakupo para asegurarse de que la chica seguía el teléfono _— ¿recuerdas hace dos años cuando fuiste a hacer tu maqueta de historia a casa de Kaito, justo dos semanas antes de que comenzáramos a salir?—_

— ¿Hablas de esa vez en que me dijiste que Kaito era gay?—pregunto Luka de vuelta para asegurarse.

— _sí, la verdad es que te mentí, no es gay, solo lo dije para que no lo vieras de forma romántica_ —confeso el chico. Luka rio un poco al oírlo decir eso.

—en realidad, siempre lo supe, Kaito me lo aclaro ese mismo día, fue el quien me dijo lo que sentías—dijo Luka con una leve sonrisa en los labios—si él no me lo hubiera dicho, posiblemente nunca lo hubiera descubierto y no hubiera tenido el valor de confesarte lo que sentía—

— ¿ _Entonces no te enoja que te haya mentido con eso?—_ pregunto Gakupo

—Para nada, además yo también tengo algo que decirte—dijo Luka—¿recuerdas a Lily, aquella chica rubia de tu clase de lingüística?—

— _Como podría olvidarla, la última vez que la vi dijo que me arrepentiría de haber nacido—_ respondió el peli morado.

—Bueno eso fue porque un día ella te mando un mensaje pidiéndote una cita, y pues yo…respondí el mensaje desde tu celular de una forma no demasiado amable—dijo Luka tratando de no entrar en detalles sobre lo ocurrido. Oyó como el chico soltaba una carcajada desde el otro lado de la bocina.

— _Eso lo explica todo_ —dijo cuándo dejo de reír— _aunque no quisiera saber qué fue lo que le dijiste para que se enojara tanto—_

Así siguieron conversando por otro rato más, volviendo a generar la confianza que habían perdido, por una vez en bastante tiempo volvieron a reír juntos. Por un momento parecía como si ni uno de sus problemas hubiera existido. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya había anochecido y ellos habían seguido hablando por teléfono.

— _Tengo que colgar, mañana tengo que ir temprano al trabajo y si no duermo en este momento te aseguro que seré un muerto viviente mañana por la mañana_ —bromeo Gakupo— _¿puedo volver a llamarte mañana?—_

—Claro—respondió la pelirosa—descansa, seguimos hablando mañana—

— _Hey Luka_ —dijo Gakupo antes de que alguno de los dos fuera a colgar— _¿puedo preguntarte una última cosa?—_

— ¿Qué ocurre?—

— _después de todo lo que ha pasado…tu y yo… ¿Qué somos nosotros ahora?—_

— a pesar de este momento no puedo decirte que volvemos a ser novios, no creo que sea tan fácil volver a recuperar todo lo que perdimos ese día—dijo la pelirosa jugando con el collar que traía puesto—pero también sería injusto decirte que no hay nada entre nosotros—

— ¿ _Entonces?_ —pregunto Gakupo un tanto confundido con lo que la chica acababa de decir.

—Es algo así como un punto medio—explico ella—con el tiempo veremos qué es lo que sucede—

— _Entonces aprovecharé ese tiempo al máximo_ —dijo el pelimorado— _me esforzare en recuperar lo que teníamos, quisiera que lo intentáramos una vez más, sé que tú eres la indicada y siempre lo has sido—_

—una vez más…—musito Luka con una voz casi imperceptible—entonces yo también tratare me esforzare, no se que es lo que pase entre nosotros, pero también quisiera estar contigo una vez mas—

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Estaba escuchando el cover de una canción, y de repente con un poco de inspiración salio esto c: Espero les guste.**

 **ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

 **gracias por leer :3**


End file.
